In 2000 the cross of ‘Barton’ x ‘Gloria Grande’ was made by Patrick Conner at the University of Georgia-Tifton Campus. ‘Barton’ is the male pollen parent and is a 1953 USDA release which is notable for a thin shell, early harvest, and strong resistance to pecan scab [Fusicladium effusum (syn. Cladosporium caryigenum)]. ‘Gloria Grande’ is the female seed parent and is a selection from Orangeburg, S.C. with unknown parentage. ‘Gloria Grande’ was recommended for planting in Georgia for many years because of its stable and high yields and strong resistance to pecan scab. ‘Barton’ and ‘Gloria Grande’ are both unpatented cultivars. 141 nuts were collected from this cross and they produced 79 seedlings. These seedlings were grown in a seedling nursery for two years and then they were planted for observation into a seedling orchard at a farm in Tift County, Ga. One of these seedlings is identified by the cultivar name ‘Ga. 00-7-75’. ‘Ga. 00-7-75’, a tree produced from one of the nuts of this cross, first fruited in 2007, and has fruited every year since. ‘Ga. 00-7-75’ was selected for trial in 2009 because of its lack of scab infection, large nut size, good kernel quality, and moderately early harvest.